20 Ways To Annoy Shane Gray
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: Want to annoy Shane? Look no further. Just for fun; really random. lol R&R plz. Ways to annoy Mitchie now added
1. Shane

**A/N: I was bored, and I came up with this!! It's just crazy random stuff, ramblings of an insane person. lol. Anyway, just so you guys know, I have NOTHING against Shane (I actually like him, so there ya go) or Camp Rock, or anyone else, this is purely for FUN!! Really, I'm not trying to diss him or anything, I really really really liked Camp Rock! Sorry if some of them are confusing or stupid. Review and please ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Camp Rock. **

* * *

1. Put him in a room with sound proof walls (so no one can hear him scream) and metal walls surrounding it (so he can't escape), and release all fan girls. Convienantly forget you locked him in the room.

2. Throw out or delete all his pictures, texts, emails, or calls from Mitchie and tell him she was just a dream; only a figment of his imagination.

3. Laugh when he cries because Mitchie's not real.

4. Tell him it was Caitlyn that _really_ sang _This Is Me_, and watch him cry some more.

5. Tell him you have a secret to tell him, and then when he leans closer scream in his ear really, really loudly, "Mitchie Torres loves you!" And then, run... fast, because Shane is experienced in running fast for long distances (-cough- crazy fangirls -cough-)

6. Dye his hair green because it is his favorite color, after all.

7. Ask him, what idiot in the world would dye their hair green?

8. Tie up Nate and Jason and then go tell Shane that they quit the band because now Shane's too sappy with Mitchie, and they liked the jerkish Shane better. See him scream in frustration.

9. Hold up a pink shirt to him and tell him that pink is definitly his color.

10. Start out every day by going over all the stupid things he's done (should take a while) and conclude with "so, the stupider you are, the more Mitchie loves you... So never mind what I just said. Continue on."

11. Lock him and Tess in a room together for a few days, and make bets about who will kill the other first.

12. Say to him, "OMG, you will not BELIEVE what Mitchie just told me about you!!" Wait till he gets excited and then say, "Oh, wait... I forgot. It's about Nate, never mind." Leave him alone so it will drive him insane about what you meant.

13. Ask Shane if you can just call him, 'stupid cookie-cutter pop star stuff,' because you don't think the name Shane suits him.

14. Change his cell phone ringer to some creepy movie's theme, and call him up at 3:00 in the morning.

15. Set him up on a blind date... with Tess.

16. Take away everything that has to do with Mitchie away from him and tell him that you'll give it back when he cleans up his room. Note: To annoy him even more, keep messing it up.

17. When you're out in public, scream, "Look, it's SHANE GRAY! GET HIM!" and watch him run.

18. Put some hair remover - Nair works fine - into his shampoo, and then say Caitlyn did it.

19. Jason keeps asking for a birdhouse, so you tell Shane that you'll build the birdhouse for him, and he can say he built it as a gift for Jason. Once he finally tells Jason _he -_winks- will, mention it to him that you don't know how to build a birdhouse.

20. Mention to him that Mitchie seems to being "enjoying" Nate's company. -evil laughter-


	2. Mitchie

**A.N: **_I was going through my old stories, and this one popped into mind, and after re-reading it, I had to add another :) This one is Mitchie's, no offense intended, Demi is my role-model, believe me, this is just for fun :) I hope you guys all enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer**_: Nope nope, no Camp Rock or Demi (sigh) for me :(_

_

* * *

_

1. Call her by her real name, Michaela - she hates it.

2. Erase Shane's number from her phone, in turn erasing all texts, IMs, or pictures.

3. Tell her that Tess won't stop staring at Shane and he looks like he's enjoying it. (Find a safe place away from the big argument after)

4. Offer to cut her hair, and then 'accidentally' slip with the scissors, taking a big chunk out at the same time. Don't forget to apologize like crazy while secretly laughing.

5. Lock her and Tess up in the same room, and tell them that you won't let them out until 'they both realize who _really_ deserves Shane: you'.

6. Throw out her favorite pair of moccasin-boots (aka, the ones she constantly wears)

7. Tell her that those 'old' boots that she wears "went out of style back in indian-times, that's if they even were in style back then"

8. Mock her singing "This Is Me", and tell her how lame she looked performing that song.

9. Remind her that "her lip gloss is _so_ not glossy anymore"

10. Videotape her *secretly, of course* dancing and singing along to Connect 3's song with a brush in hand, and proceed to give it to Shane.

11. Sew "Michaela's Property" into all of her clothes (Michaela, not Mitchie, for questions as to why refer to #1)

12. 'Accidentally' delete the video of her singing at Final Jam, which is one of her favorite tapes.

13. While Mitchie's singing 'This is Me", hold Shane hostage and wait until she gets to his part, leave her hanging a few seconds, and then walk onto stage declaring that "Shane got tied up with the girl with the voice, so he couldn't make it".

14. Fill her perfume bottle with her dog's _'Dirty & Hairy flea repel'_ spray. And then ask, "You smell good, what perfume is that?"

15. Pay her to wear a really ugly outfit in the cabin you two share, (convincing her, "no one will see") and pay Nate to conviently get a picture and sell it to _Pop Informer Magazine._

16. Burn all her boots and converse, and place a pair of 4" heels in her closet. Watch her try to walk and hold back your laughter.

17. Put blonde dye into her shampoo, and then tell Tess you think that Mitchie's trying to copy her.

18. As a follow-up to #17, tell Mitchie that you "hope Shane likes blonde girls, because that's stuff staying put for six weeks"

19. Write a note that's from "Shane" and write "I like you, but Tess' got better style and looks _much_ better blonde. See ya, sucker."

20. Force her to wear Tess' shiny gold outfit and perform "This Is Me" in it. Blackmail her if she won't cooperate.


End file.
